Merry Christmas
by CSI4lyfNCIS13
Summary: Response to Runner043. Heavy AU. Don and Jess spend Christmas together with their family after an almost tragic one last year. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!


_**Merry Christmas my dear readers.  
This is a response to Runner043's Flangell Christmas Challenge. This is very very AU and since Runner (bless your soul) said there were no rules (YAY!) I went all out on this one. Enjoy everyone.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or Swear It Again by Westlife.**_

_Through his closed eyes Don felt the warm rays of the sun hit his face. Rapidly blinking he looks at the open window over the kitchen sink and curses at the bright light. The detective slowly rubs a weary hand over his face and feels his day old beard pricking his hands. _

_Looking around from his position on the couch Don surveyed the apartment. Empty beer bottles littered the surface of the living room table; there was even a bottle of split whiskey on the floor. He was still in Thursday's clothes and today was Sunday, the apartment was a mess. Walking to the kitchen window he attempted to close it before the all too painful sight of the cotton covered ground hit him right in the face._

_A cold white blanket covered the ground and all the surrounding apartments as he watched shoppers, couples and children walk around with the smile of joy on their face hat only came with Christmas. He just scowled and shut the drapes. "When did you become such a Scrooge?" a feminine voice asked. He shut his eyes not wanting to look back but he did anyway, seeing the all too familiar sight of her. Long brunette tresses, warm chocolate eyes, killer model figure and legs that went on forever even with her wearing jeans._

"_The day you died" he muttered and passed her. She was a constant memory. She never went away, haunting him and although it was never said, accusing him._

_She didn't say anything for a while after that and just stood there with the painful familiar face that she made when she had been confused. Raising her brows, getting a curious look in her eyes and putting her hands on her hips._

"_Doesn't mean you gotta shut everyone out. Life's still out there" she pointed to the door, suddenly in front of him, suddenly teasing, suddenly melancholy._

"_That's exactly the problem" he said, looking at her in a sudden moment of anger. Right then he blamed her, blamed her for going in that morning, blamed her for being the first one at the scene, blamed her for taking a slug meant for him and most of all blamed her for not hanging in for him. "Life isn't supposed to go on. Nobody out there even remembers the face they saw on national T.V. a year ago. The face that died in a shootout, one of the most brutal that ever claimed the NYPD, died for them and left behind so many people"_

"_I didn't die for them, I died for you" she said softly as she took a seat beside him. "I died because I saw the perp aiming the gun at you. I died because in that spilt second it took for me to see that gun I realized if you died and I lived I'd probably end up killing myself because I was just to damn selfish to live life alone. I died because I loved you. No you know something that's past tense. I love you am still in love with you and will always be." This is just like every other conversation they had. Don didn't care anymore. About anything. He heard the whispers, he just needed time but every time he heard he felt like screaming at them he didn't need time he needed her. _

_He needed to see her face in the morning upon waking. He needed to face her and go to sleep with her face burned into his brain. He needed to see her smile in the morning and know he was the luckiest SOB in the whole world. He just needed her._

_She looked down and saw his piece beside the spilt whiskey. She shook her head in obvious sadness. "Don't do this"_

"_Don't do what?" he gave a humorless laugh._

"_Don" her voice held a warning tone to it._

_He held his hands up as he looked at her beautiful face once again "You know I would move heaven and earth to get you back. You know I would have gladly accepted that bullet if it meant you lived. You know I would give anything to have you back"_

_She nodded "I know but you shouldn't do it"_

"_Why?" he asked her "give me one reason"_

"_There are people who need you." She said with a sadness that penetrated to her eyes._

"_But I don't need them. There are people who need protecting, there are other cops. I just don't care anymore Jess"_

"_You don't but I do" with that Jessica Angell stood up and disappeared into a haze of mist. Looking at her disappear just like the other times he picked up his discarded fire arm. A life without her was a life without meaning._

**ooOooOoo**

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" his 4 year old son Patrick Daniel Flack shouted and catapulted on to the mattress. Donald Flack grunted and his eyes flew open. He was in his own bedroom, and the window across his was open to greet his face with warm rays and he would even see the white, wet blanket that rested outside. "Daddy" his son Patrick groaned as his father turned around and buried his face into the warm pillow.

"5 more minutes Pat" he begged to his energetic son.

"Nope" his son sat on his stomach and crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him with defiance "Mommy told me to get you up since yours not working"

Don groaned again and cracked an eye open at his son. His wife, of course. Since the Captain , bless his soul only this once had told them they didn't need to come in due to what happened last year he had decided to sleep in. "Okay Pat, I'm up" At the word up Don sprang up and started tickling Patrick.

"No Daddy stop" he laughed "Mommy" he yelled and got of the bed and ran to the kitchen while Don chased after him.

"Okay no need to tell on me." He called to Patrick as he rounded the corner to the kitchen and as it did every morning his breath caught in his throat. It was still like the first time he laid eyes on her, every time he saw her. First beautiful chocolate eyes, long brunette hair and the greatest body he had ever laid eyes on.

"Morning Jess" he greeted his wife of five years as he crept up behind her and kissed her cheek. Anticipating his next move Jess turned her head and captured his lips in another warm kiss. The kiss that always seemed to make every nerve receptors up to his feet light up like Christmas lights.

"Morning" she smiled and winced as a loud wailing floated down to them.

"I'll get it" he assured his wife and walked upstairs to the first floor of the duplex house. He could faintly hear Patrick happily chattering away to his mother as he entered the new nursery. The smell of baby lotion and powder hits his senses as he walked towards the crib where the wailing noise was originating from. "Shhh" he soothed the little angel in the crib as he picked her up and held her close. Rubbing a hand across her small back he opened the green trimmed curtains and blinked at the sudden light.

His little angel had stopped crying now upon seeing her father and was sucking her thumb on his shoulder. Going downstairs he spied Patrick staring at the presents under the tree like a hound. Walking into the kitchen Jessica saw the baby on her husbands shoulder. "There's my baby girl" she cooed and took the little one from her father's arms. 1 year 8 month old Teresa Juliet Flack looked back with round blue eyes at her mother who was gently smiling at her daughter. Just looking at them Don felt his heart constrict with love. The same vice like grip he had gotten the first time he laid eyes on his wife…

_Flashback_

"_Yes Sam I'm almost there" he reassured his sister on the cell phone he was holding to his ear while he maneuvered his car through the traffic and the icy patches on the road, snow left. He didn't know why but his sister Samantha had basically manipulated him into agreeing to meet her at the bar she worked in so they would have some brother sister time. Her words not his._

_He didn't doubt that she had something planned for him. But as always he was a man of action and was always ready for a surprise._

_Pulling up to the bar his sister ran with her fiancé Derrick he got out and rushed inside but not before the cold wind and wet snowflakes hit him square in the face._

_Opening the door and walking inside he scanned the bar until he saw his soon to be brother-in-law serving a brunette haired woman at the bar. His sister appeared beside Derrick and waved to him. He returned the wave with a smile and started walking to her._

"_Hey Derrick" he greeted the 6foot brown eyed blond haired man._

"_Hey Don" Derrick greeted him back "Sam should be here somewhere" he looked around and looked for her._

"_You plan on loosing her in your own house after getting married?" Don joked as Derrick served him a beer._

"_Hopefully not bro" Derrick laughed and moved to his next customer. Don sat at the bar and glanced beside him. It was then that he spied her. A couple of stools down sat the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had long brown hair, the color of dark chocolate, pure brown eyes and flawless tanned skin. She was wearing black stiletto boots, jeans and a royal blue blouse that hugged her in all the right places. She had conversing with a friend and started laughing. That same deep laugh that he would never get tired of hearing._

_Over the course of the evening he kept stealing glances at the girl. She couldn't be older that 30 or younger that 20. This was perfect because he was 28. "She's 26 years old, works as a detective over at Jersey, third generation cop, not married, not in a relationship, no kids and her name is Jessica Angell" a voice suddenly spoke up behind him. He looked at his sister in surprise who took the chance to ruffle his hair "Looking good Donnie" she commented with a smile._

"_Thanks Sammie" he countered back "And how would you know all that about her? You two friends?"_

_Sam shrugged "Something like that" and planned to the girl "Jess, hey Jess" she motioned for the beautiful girl to come over._

"_Sam what are you doing" Don hissed as Sam didn't reply. _

"_Hey Sam" Jessica greeted her and allowed a glance at Don. She had noticed him the moment he had walked into the bar. He was tall, dark and handsome with raven hair, crystal blue eyes and about 6 foot 2 inches. He was wearing a blue shirt open at the neck with black dress pants and a jacket._

"_Meet my brother Don Flack. He's a NYPD detective" she introduced them and walked away._

"_Nice to meet you" she replied and extended her hand. Don echoed the same sentiments as she took a seat across him._

"_So what unit are you in?" Jess asked him._

"_Homicide" he smiled "and you?" he asked._

"_Same" she laughed again._

"_So Jessica" he began before she cut him of._

"_Call me Jess" she insisted as Don felt a smile break out on his face._

"_What are you here for?" he asked genuinely curious._

"_Hot coffee, brothers family and the Devils vs Rangers game" she replied with a smile. _

_It was then that he knew he'd spend his whole life loving this woman._

_End of Flashback_

"Dad, Mom" Patrick yelled from the living room "Can we pleaseee open presents?"

Don laughed and turned to his wife with a teasing glint. Immediately recognizing the look on her husbands face she made a mock confusion face "Wellll maybe we should have breakfast first" she said smiling at their son.

The brown haired blue eyed boy sulked "No fair Mommy. We always open presents first. Daddy pleaseeee" he made the puppy dog eyes at Don.

Don laughed and turned to Jess who in turn made the same puppy dog eyes "Well I can't quite decide now. Maybe we should wait till Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, Sid, Alice, Adam and Kendall come over."

"But their coming in the evening" Pat cried.

"Okay, okay" Jess put her hands up in mock surrender "We can open presents now"

"Yayyyyy" Patrick yelled and ran into the living room with Don and Jess following with Teresa.

"First Teresa" Patrick said and dragged out his baby sister's presents.

"Why don't you open her presents for her" his father suggested as Patrick complied.

The real tree they had gotten for Christmas shook as Patrick opened the presents. Since it was their first real Christmas with Teresa they decided to get a real tree. Since last year didn't count as a real Christmas.

Mac and Stella had gotten her two new blankets and a new baby monitor. One had the NYPD seal on it. Danny and Lindsay had gotten her three new baby outfits, a stuffed dolphin and Winnie the Pooh set. Sid and his wife Alice got her a toy set that sang rhymes, ABCD's and other baby things while Adam and Kendall got her several bibs, dinner sets and most importantly a plastic teething ring. Her parents got her several new toys, clothes, a new bottle and Mickey Mouse Club House DVD's. Patrick had gotten her some various stuffed toys and a coloring book (for when she was older as he had explained)

Then it was time for Patrick's gifts. He tore through them like a hurricane. Mac and Stella got him coloring books and the Power Rangers collection. Danny and Lindsay had got him a superman outfit and the superman DVD's. Sid and Alice got him various outfits going from detective all the way to cowboy. Adam and Kendall got him a large book full of Bob the Builder stories. His parents got him riding lessons in the summer with a horse called Chestnut, Power Rangers on DVD and new clothes.

Then it was time for the parents. Firstly Patrick got his Mom a candy necklace and bath scents while his father got a new notebook and fountain pen.

Jess and Don both hugged him for their gifts and told him they loved him and the gifts. Patrick beamed.

Jess got a beautiful new sweater dress and a subscription to Bath and Body from Mac and Stella while Don got several new ties and a framed photo of the whole team plus his family. Danny and Lindsay got Jess a silver jewelry set and a leather handbag while Don got two more ties and two hockey tickets to Madison Square Gardens opening night with Danny for their annual guys night. Sid and Alice got Jess several Dan Brown books and black jacket that she had been pining for when the girls took Alice on a shopping spree while Don got three more ties and the Doctor Who complete DVD set. Adam and Kendall got the pair new bedroom sheets and pillow covers and an I-pod cover for Don with dangly earrings for Jess.

Lastly it was time for Jess and Don to exchange presents. Don saw a long gift with some weight. Opening it he saw a laptop. "Jess I love you" he exclaimed with joy as he put it aside and opened his next gift which was much longer and bigger than any of the other gifts. Jess smiled nervously as he carefully opened the gift and stared in awe.

Looking a Jess for an explanation she said "I gave one of our wedding pictures to Jenna and she did most of the work"

It was a large and beautiful oil painting of him and Jess the day they got married. In the background were a fireplace and a mantle with his and Jess's face slightly turned towards each other.

"I love it Jess. Thank you so much" he said sincerely with a heart stopping smile and kissed her.

Breaking the lip lock Jess said "let's see what you got me" as she opened her first gift. It was a cooking book. Don knew how much she loved to experiment in the kitchen.

Opening the next gift she saw a black jewelry box. Opening it she saw a lovely silver and diamond necklace in the shape of a sun and moon. Opening the locket Don handed it to her as she say a small inscription inside _'The sweetest things in life are the richest. I would give anything and everything if it was for you'_

Giving her husband the biggest smile she could muster Jess hugged him and whispered "We are worth the most"

Patrick at this point had gotten bored and carried his presents to his room and at the same time took Teresa to the play pen in the rec room. So it was only Jess and Don.

"I have one last present for you" Don said and got out a remote.

"Don you shouldn't have. Now you're just showing me up" Jess exclaimed but the smile on her face gave her away.

Suddenly music started to play from the stereo player in the living room and Don pulled Jess up as the words started pouring out.

_**I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Girl, they were lying**_

Just look around  
And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying

So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
Just you and I

Don held his wife close. It was the first Christmas after Jess had just escaped from the clutches of death.

_Flashback_

_Don and Danny took cover behind the metal door of the factory. The snow crunched under their boots as they kept on returning the hail of bullets that kept them behind the door._

_Suddenly the air was filled with the screech of car tires along with the added sound of more bullets._

_Taking a risk and peeking out from their cover Danny ducked his head just in time to miss another slug that went to close for cover. "The cavalry is here" he laughed as he shot another bullet at the doped up crazies that were shooting at the two detectives._

"_Yay" Don muttered as he shot another slug. He would rather be anywhere than here, especially on Christmas day. Much more preferred to be in bed with his wife and new born daughter and listen to his son thunder to their bedroom. But instead he had received word that the drug dealers that had killed their informant were in the warehouse. So after kissing his wife and promising her to be home in time for lunch and hugging his son and telling him not to wreck too much havoc he left._

_Little did he know he would not keep his promise._

_Thinking about his wife Don winced as another shell whizzed past his ear. Jess was sure to be pissed or even more._

_Suddenly there was silence as an eerie wailing noise penetrated the air. It was the standard NYPD siren._

"_On you knees punk" Lindsay's voice pierced the air as more shouting took place. Don and Danny jumped out from their hiding places and watched their wives and colleagues handcuff the gang. Jess turned to him after reading the suspects their rights and gave him a scathing glare._

_Don had the decency or sense to look abashed. As Jess neared him with her long strides she suddenly started running and the next thing he knew was his wife had just knocked him to the ground as another shot broke the air._

_Other officers raised their eyes to the roof as Mac shot the lone gunman on the roof. Don suddenly noticed several things at once. First he was lying on the ground. Second the snow was soaking through his coat and thirdly the still form of his wife on top of him wasn't moving._

"_Jess" he whispered with no noise around him. When she didn't answer the world suddenly caught up to him. He heard sirens, yelling and then he heard his own panicked voice above all of them. "Jess" he yelled as Don gently flipped his wife over to the ground and he saw himself and his wife alike, covered in crimson stains. In a second he knew it was Jess that was injured and not him._

"_No. No. NO" he yelled as he put pressure on the hole in her chest. "Somebody call an ambulance" he yelled to anybody and felt Lindsay crouch next to him and start putting pressure on the wound in her shoulder._

_Danny put a hand on his shoulder and told him in a controlled voice "It's on it's way"_

_He took over putting the pressure on her stomach as Don dragged himself to her head and put wiped two bloodstained on his white shirt before lifting her head on to his lap._

"_Jess come on. Don't do this to me" he found a voice which wasn't his but at the same time was his begging to her "I'm sorry I was in this stupid gunfight. I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it home on time. I promise to take you to that dinner we've been putting of on. I promise this year we'll go to Hawaii and celebrate our anniversary. You've gotta pull though Jessie. For me, for Patrick, for Teresa. Please Jessie"_

_End of Flashback_

_**I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again**_

_**Some people say  
That everything has got its place in time  
Even the day must give way to the night  
But I'm not buying  
Cos in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
You'll know I'm not lying**_

Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
But even if we try  
There are some things in this life won't be denied  
Won't be denied

Holding her close Don heard the little whirlwind that was his son searching for them. Kissing her hair and breathed in her scent and closed his eyes "Merry Christmas Jessie"

Jess smiled and decided to let this one time pass. Her thoughts were on the same wavelength as his and she knew what he was thinking a moment earlier "Merry Christmas Don"

**ooOooOoo**

**Fluffy, OOC, sickly sweet. Lay it all on me people because this is Christmas. Reviews are presents from Santa. I really wish there was snow here. But I live in a tropical country so that a no go. But anyways Merry Christmas my fellow readers and friends and a very Happy New Year.**


End file.
